Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of an x-or gamma-ray security inspection, especially to a vehicle mounted mobile container or vehicle inspection system using x-or gamma-rays, by which a container or vehicle is inspected.
Description of the Related Art
The vehicle mounted mobile container or vehicle inspection system may achieve the movement of the inspection system through the movement of the vehicle, thus the vehicle mounted mobile inspection system has an advantage of a. well mobility and has a good prospect. The vehicle mounted mobile inspection system has two working conditions, i.e. a scanning inspection condition and a non-inspection running condition.
The vehicle mounted mobile inspection system has a detector arm on which a detector is mounted. When the vehicle mounted mobile inspection system is under the running condition, the detector arm is retracted over the compartment, and the inspection system can run on the road like a standard vehicle; when the vehicle mounted mobile inspection system is under the scanning condition, the detector arm is deployed and forms a scanning passage with a constant size, as shown in FIG. 1.
The current vehicle mounted mobile container or vehicle inspection system using x-or gamma-rays employs a foldable L-shape arm rack. After the arm rack is deployed, the horizontal arm and the vertical arm are located in a same plane; after the arm rack is retracted, the horizontal arm and the vertical arm are stacked on top of the scanning vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1. However, as the horizontal arm and the vertical arm, which have its own thickness, are stacked together for example, the vertical arm is stacked on the horizontal arm, it results in an increasing of the height of the detector arm rack which is stacked together by folding and consequently an increasing of the overall height of the vehicle, which is unfavorable for the inspection system whose height is already very high. Further, such a height is also unfavorable for the running of the vehicle.